


[Fanart] How Do I Live Without the Ones I Love?

by Daecyan_Shikoba, mizore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Singing Derek, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daecyan_Shikoba/pseuds/Daecyan_Shikoba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Took awhile to see all the love that's around me<br/>Through the highs and lows there's a truth that I've known<br/>And it's you</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] How Do I Live Without the Ones I Love?

**Author's Note:**

> This is commission work from Daecyan [How Do I Live Without the Ones I Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/589588/chapters/1060421)?  
> The fic preview is so beautiful, i'm so happy i can draw this scene ^^

Stiles hid his smile in the exposed skin of Derek’s shoulder, closing his eyes and relaxing into the werewolf. Derek inhaled deeply, holding in the warmth of the woods and Stiles and the easy affection, the contentment and the somberness of the moment. He exhaled and closed his eyes again, softly humming the chorus of one of Laura’s favorite songs. She’d learned to cope with the fire through music; there were dozens of mixed CDs for all her different moods, the best way for her to escape her head when it all got to be too much.

[](http://imgur.com/xxeAjVh)

The song is 'Breathe You In' by Thousand Foot Krutch

Taking hold, breaking in  
The pressures all need to circulate  
Mesmerized and taken in  
Moving slow, so it resonates  
It's time to rest, not to sleep away  
My thoughts alone, try to complicate  
I'll do my best, to seek you out  
And be myself, and not impersonate

[Chorus:]  
I tried so hard to not walk away  
And when things don't go my way  
I'll still carry on and on just the same  
I've always been strong  
But can't make this happen  
'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in  
The fear of becoming  
I'm so tired of running  
'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breath you in  
I want to breathe you in

I'm going in, so cover me  
Your compass will, help me turn the page  
The laughing stock, I'll never be  
Because I won't let them take me

[Chorus]

Took awhile to see all the love that's around me  
Through the highs and lows there's a truth that I've known  
And it's you

I've always been strong  
But can't make this happen  
'Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in  
The fear of becoming  
I'm so tired of running  
‘Cause I need to breathe, I want to breathe you in  
I want to breathe you in  
I want to breathe you in  
I want to breathe you in  
I want to, I want to  
I want to breathe you in  
I want to breathe you in  
I want to breathe; I want to, I want to  
Wanna breathe  
I want to breathe you in  
I want to breathe you in  
I wanna breathe

**Author's Note:**

> if you interested, i can draw for your fic in comic or spread page form ^^  
> [[sketch commission info](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com/post/61012641020/mizore-sketch-commission-info-sketch-bust)] [[my tumblr](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com)]


End file.
